Boring
by bookgirl111
Summary: Boring. That was their goal. After years of fighting a war against the Galra and freeing the galaxy this was their one thing keeping the two of them going. Their promise to each other. They were going to have boring and dull lives. No war. No fighting. No chance of death. Completely and utterly BORING… So how did THIS become their "boring"? Warning: PxS, lemon, violence, etc.
1. Part 1 Shiro

"Boring"

Summary: Boring. That was their goal. After years of fighting a war against the Galra and freeing the galaxy this was their one thing keeping the two of them going. Their promise to each other. Together or not, alive or dead, they were going to have boring and dull lives. No war. No politics. No training. No fighting. No chance of death. _Completely and utterly_ BORING… So how did **THIS** become their definition of "boring"?

 **AN: Pidge x Shiro, Warnings: Blood, violence, lemons, usual boring stuff, Rated M.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Voltron LD and at the beginning of writing this story I was on season one episode 5 so it might not be completely compliant with everything in season two.**

 **PS: As of posting I am still not finished with season two but I more or less know what's going to happen.**

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

How did **this** become _boring_?

The blade grazes by just millimeters from the skin of his cheek before hitting with a sharp thud one of the exposed beams of their traditional Japanese home. Chuckling lightly I throw a knife myself back in the direction of the first blade –aiming directly for chest. Twisting their body right Pidge catches the handle of the blade before it rip through the paper walls and then releases another blade with non-dominant left hand.

Not even bothering to move I catch it with my prosthetic hand seconds before it hits me dead center on the face. The sharp hit to my side reminds me not to let my guard down so easily. Dropping the knife I instinctively reach for the leg that kicked me –but a second too late. One my other side a dull pain reminds my scared body that it can still feel sharp cuts even if the cuts aren't that deep or deadly. They flash me a mischievous smile before the long, bound light brown hair jumps back several feet.

Offering a smile of my own I stand forward pulling the throwing knife from the beam behind me. Running forward I aim the knife as low as I can –it's not my fault that our high difference by the end was almost fifteen inches –but it barely reaches their gut. Dodging right to, the knife, now released, dances through their trailing hair cutting it a few strands shorter before landing itself into the bamboo floor boards.

"Too slow, Shiro," they tease, sweat running down the side of their face, down their slender neck vanishing beneath the wrapped bandages of yesterdays 'foreplay'.

The two of us gave up wearing proper clothing a long time ago –to messy and expensive, especially when we decide to take our foreplay outside in the mud and rain or play with knives like today.

A pair of shorts usually worked just fine –even then that was so if one of their friends, or a random stranger lost in the woods, decided to wander onto their property at least the two would not be completely nude.

Pain blooms like the sound of thunder as my body is pushed into the floor Pidge's body weight sitting on top of me. At least my head didn't smack into the floor. Again. "Ha," Pidge mocks trailing their fingers up my exposed chest, "I win," they continue pulling their fingers back and instead placing strands of loose hair behind their four times pierced ears.

Placing both my hand and my prosthetic on their thin waist I run my fingers around the hip bones in a circular motion following their natural structure –even now, a decade later, Pidge is still the smallest and the lightest with the least amount of muscle mass.

"Ugh. Stop messing with my pelvic bones," Pidge groans staring up towards the ceiling to emphasize the point.

"Why should I? They're my favorite part," I whisper making the circumference of the circular motion longer. "Besides if you really wanted to hide them better than you ought to gain some weight," I poke Pidge's nonexistent stomach hidden beneath just the barest of a four pack their small body could produce.

" _Please,_ " Pidge makes eye contact allowing me to see those clear green crystal eyes, pulling a spare throwing knife out from beneath their bandages (presumably resting between their not _quite_ yet a-cup chest) they refuse to end eye contact even when I do just to watch that small tongue lick the side of the blade. Offering the end of the blade just above my mouth Pidge leans in just close enough to my ears an whispers, "You barely know what to do with me as I am." Snorting in a way I love so much the tease continues, "What will you do with more of me?"

Looking back at the blade I run my tongue over the same space, tasting the hint of mint I just know is from Pidge's newest habit. At least it's not nearly as dangerous as her scarification phase… looking at the knife one last time I wrap my own hand around it bringing it closer to my mouth, guiding my handsome and beautiful Pidge to place the blade all the way inside of my mouth. And why not? It's not like there aren't already scars there as well… just like the rest of me both physically and mentally… just like Pidge too.

A warm blush crosses Pidges face and even though they try hard to hide it I can faintly hear the soft gasp. Even though I can't yet feel it –I know the wet will eventually escape between the thin cotton cloth of Pidges short leggings. Petite like shorts designed to be fitted like leggings –mine are the same way, fitted so they don't get in the way but short enough so that we don't constantly go through all of our clothes. Their perfect. Just like my Pidge.

Closing my lips around the blade I rotate my hips and watch. Watch as those crystal clear green eyes cloud and cloud with lust and darkness and taint. Watch as once more our destruction becomes our pleasure. Watch what became our version of **boring**.

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

 **AN: And Cut! Ha! That's all folks~ that is all…**

… **Is exactly what I'd like to be saying –but it is not… I actually wanted a lemon and then I started to write in first person… and I came to a perfect ending… at like just a 1000 words… but it was not what I wanted… and it just didn't flow to have it continue directly so… there will be a second chapter! Yay!**

 **Next time on Boring Part II: Pidge's Point of View! Oh damn it –I feel like this is going to somehow end up being psychological… who wants to start bets that there will likely be a third chapter..?**

 **See you all next week on 7/14 and yes I plan on updating this story weekly until it comes to a close (maybe three or four parts? Maybe more? No promises right now). Hoped you enjoyed and this is technically my first actual multi-chapter story to this site (I've been uploading since 2011)!**

 **Please leave reviews and let me know what you think!**

 **Have a good day!**

 **Sincerely, bookgirl111**


	2. Part 2 Pidge

Boring

Summary: Boring. That was their goal. After years of fighting a war against the Galra and freeing the galaxy this was their one thing keeping the two of them going. Their promise to each other. Together or not, alive or dead, they were going to have boring and dull lives. No war. No politics. No training. No fighting. No chance of death. _Completely and utterly_ BORING… So how did **THIS** become their definition of "boring"?

 **AN: Pidge x Shiro, Warnings: Blood, violence, lemons, usual boring stuff, Rated M.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Voltron LD.**

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

How did **this** become _boring_?

A knife down my husband's throat and his clothed member rubbing up between my thighs.

This is boring? What happened to our plans to retire and watch paint dry, water boil, or –even more exciting –watch a seven hour long video of a log burning on a fireplace? But this? The bondage, the fights, the mud wrestles, the knife play, the chases –heck, the scarification phase when we got matching scars of Voltron placed on our backs like wings! The PTSD, the identity problems, the battles lost, the bodies buried and the tears shed…

 _Did the war for the universe really numbed the two of us this much?_

Is numb really even the right word for it? I want to ask but… the words seem lost. Shiro, my sweet Shiro. Why does the idea of jamming this knife down your throat and watching the life flee from your grey eyes sound just as appealing to me as when you first stumbled to ask me out on our first date? Why does the idea of the two of us, in the throes of passion, killing one another such an appealing and thrilling sight that makes me want to cry out in joy? Why?

Is destruction really all that is left for us? Is this really our only hope? Or… am I all alone. Inside of that big brain of yours –do you feel this way as well? Well, Shiro?

"Pidge." Dark, commanding, deep.

The rolling of pleasure stops, I didn't even realize the knife I desire to jam down your throat is no longer in your mouth –much less in my hand. Looking into your eyes I can already tell that you've seen right through me. Again.

I sigh without missing a beat. My heart rate is slowing down, the pounding of my blood is immobile once more. Stagnant. Like a corpse in space. Or a gender-fluid "wife" fantasizing about killing her/his/their husband.

"Your eyes are beautiful, you know." Did I say that aloud this time?

"Pidge." Lighter but still as commanding and in control as our war days. Do they haunt you to Shiro? " _Every day_ ," you whisper.

Oh. I did speak aloud –that time at least.

My arms cross my chest before I can stop them, I look away –ashamed. This isn't the time or place for such things –our games, our foreplay –there real pleasure comes from allowing us to get away, to be _us_ , without having to be **us**. Shiro and Pidge, legendary defenders of the universe, savoir of planets, keepers of peace – **heroes.**

"Pidge, look at me please." Cold. Metal. The knife from before, it's surprisingly cold for having just been inside of a person's mouth. And _wet_. A shiver runs down my spine. The blade runs up the side of my bare leg, ghosting over the skin. Eyes close and I know my **skin** is betraying me with the color of flush red. _Wet_.

My leg isn't the only place.

If my parents could see what truly became of their sweet little Katie.

" _Uh…_ " it is a sharp pain, the one that comes from a knife piecing the flesh, but not an unwelcomed one. Looking down I see the red liquid, proof of how mortal we heroes are, drip down the sides of the blade. Guiding Shiro's hand I have the knife, only slightly in, pulled out. Hovering it over his closed mouth I look into his eyes, those eyes, once more.

Lust. Love. A smile.

I can only give a weak one back in return.

"Can I taste it?" My hand is over his, but even as he holds the blade he still asks.

I nod. "Yes."

"Arigatou." Deep.

I shiver. Shiro slowly pulls the blade to his lips, licking it tentatively he cleans all of the blood and leaves nothing behind. Once done he takes my hand off of his before cutting it just slightly. Red drips to the surface. I don't even feel the cut. Or the liquid blood.

I nod as his eyes stare into mine once more. As he licks and sucks the blood from my palm, tears well up at the sight of contentment on his face. Contentment with me.

I feel him twitch beneath me and despite the watering of my eyes… I smile.

So this… _this_ is **boring**.

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

 **AN: So, this was like originally going to be a PWP one-shot and now it has devolved? Evolved? IDK, into this short series of first person scenes… PWP is still the goal! Just with a lot of feels along the way and no real plan… but if it really extends past five chapters I'm probably going to hit myself for you dear readers.**

 **Hope you like and review!**

 **Boring Part III: Shiro will be up on 3/21!**


	3. Part 3 Shiro

Boring

Summary: Boring. That was their goal. After years of fighting a war against the Galra and freeing the galaxy this was their one thing keeping the two of them going. Their promise to each other. Together or not, alive or dead, they were going to have boring and dull lives. No war. No politics. No training. No fighting. No chance of death. _Completely and utterly_ BORING… So how did **THIS** become their definition of "boring"?

 **AN: Pidge x Shiro, Warnings: Blood, violence, lemons, usual boring stuff, Rated M.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Voltron LD.**

 **PS: Remember this is Shiro's POV in first person!**

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

How did **this** become _boring_?

The taste of iron running down my throat, madness almost completely set in, and my perfect Pidge with their wetness running down my _crotch_.

Sharply raising my hips Pidge gasps in surprise, their hand on my mouth twitching in reflex, looking at me with a true smile. Perfect. Utterly, inconceivably perfect. Throwing my weight suddenly the world rushes and with a bruising force Pidge is slammed onto the ground crushed beneath me.

Ignoring their grimace I slowly lick along the flush pierced ear, my prosthetic, holding the blade from earlier, ghosts the edge of the weapon along the other side of my Pidge's vulnerable face. Nipping the space been piercings I enjoy the sweet tune of their sharp intake followed by that low moan. _Oh._

Boring indeed.

"Shi!" Pidge moans sinfully. "More! Please!"

Pulling myself up on my one arm I trail down Pidge's face, neck, to their bandaged chest with the other.

"What do you want?" I tease softly.

Using the space I gave them, Pidge pulls themselves up by their elbows and bites their lips knowing my weakness to those honey colored eyes. "I wanna ride you," a soft kiss is placed on the corner of my lips, "I wanna feel you inside of me," a smaller but just as worked and callused hand as my own wraps around my prosthetic, "I," they snort softly, "I wanna being _boring._ "

I can't help it, I laugh. The blade drops out of my hand and despite how hard and horny I feel, and Pidge probably is as well, the two of still share a good laugh. Still laughing I lay on my side holding Pidge close to my body. "You," I whisper breathlessly still laughing involuntary a little, "are still the _worst_ at sex talk." My prosthetic begins to run circles on Pidge's outer pelvic bones for the second time today. "And that's saying something since we know Lance."

Your smile's so wonderful. With that mischievous twitch at one corner or the other and the way your eyelashes frame your iris's and make them pop… wonderful –you're just–

I'm suddenly on my back with lean, long legs pressing against my hips and the –"Ugh! Stop it! You, Takashi Shirogane, are _sooo_ embarrassing!" –most amazing blush mock scowling down upon me with the wrath of a thousand laughers.

Feeling a bit flush myself I whisper, "Did I say all of that aloud?"

The raised eyebrow gives me all the assurance I need.

"Well it's true." I taunt my hands not missing a beat as reach around the back of Pidge and run them down from the lower back, over the taunt muscle of the ass to the back of their inner thighs.

"Ah!"

Leaning up, I put more pressure on my rubbing of that 'sensitive' area, and whisper "Bingo" across their lips before biting deep into the flush lower lip. Pidge's soft whine of pain is my reward as I slip my tongue into their own and enjoy the warmth that runs through my veins.

Moving my hands further up I go from where the shorts are damp to where they are flooded. And with one finger I rub. Pidge involuntarily throws their head back, hips pressing down on my finger and pushing it in. "Shi! Shi!"

"So perfect," I growl pressing my lips against Pidge's boney shoulder and nibbling slightly leave behind a river of fresh bruises from their shoulder to the edge of their chin.

"Then get a move on," Pidge growls out, nails now biting into my shoulders and teeth breaking through the skin of my lower neck.

Growling myself I throw Pidge's light body on to the ground standing so I can remove the only article of clothing keeping me from _my_ Pidge.

Smiling impishly at me Pidge wiggles out of their shorts all the same but leaves the now lightly red bandages from previous injuries still on. Laying on the ground they look at me with the same _rawness_ that I first fell in love with.

Raw, untamed, wild –a lioness on the prowl.

Swinging their long, nude legs up towards their neck I remind myself why I lived through hours of torture with Keith to watch Lance teach Pidge yoga. Their finger calls forward as does those amber eyes.

My arms lock my body above theirs, my breath almost reaches those supple lips, on my knees I can feel the wood grain of our boring floors in our boring traditional home, I can hear the boring songs of the same boring earthly birds that sing every day, I can see the same face changed only slightly by the war and time stare back at me with the same love and devotion as the day we exchanged our wedding vows.

My hips roll gently forward, only the tip of my head touching the outer folds –its soaking. So _wet_. So wet for _me_. Smiling I capture their lips just once more before slamming _in._

This…

…How could this ever become _**boring**_?

{I Say Vol...} **[You Say Tron!]**

 **AN: Long live Pidge x Shiro! All hail the Giant Lion Goddess. Hmm… that sounds familiar… maybe I should do a story set in Egypt… or alien Egypt! Ha! I call dibs on that idea!**

 **Part IV: Pidge will be upload on 3/28 and don't be afraid to review!**


	4. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT 3/28/17**

I am so sorry that I cannot say this is an update for _The Perfect Crime Collection_ or my Voltron LD story _Boring_ because I have to tell you a little story first [and no I am not making excuses]:

 _Once upon a time there was a college student who for some reason decided to take seven community college classes in one semester –and passed with flying colors! But did not get all of the writing that she wanted to do ahead of time done. Because this student in on semester was able to complete their AA after spending all of high school working themselves into a coma with AP and Dull enrollment, they transferred to a university with that could give them the degree they wanted but was only able to get into three of the required classes because all the rest were filled. Content with the idea that the student would be able to manage their time and write to their hearts content for their fanfiction the student was happy._

 _Then university started –and all was fine until March Madness began [and no I do not mean basketball] with three family birthdays, a wedding anniversary, spending spring break camping, get the stomach flu, the cats and dogs getting fleas and the girl for some reason being the only one getting eaten alive by the fleas, one of the dogs dying [Here lies Max, put to sleep March 23/2017 at the age of 15], and three dozen various essays/discussion posts/etc. later: I WAS GETTING AHEAD!_

 _And thus brings us readers back to the scene of the crime –March 28, 2017 where I finished a discussion post, a case study, and more importantly for you the fairly long drabble "_ The Perfect Word" _for_ The Perfect Crime _and_ Part IV: Pidge _of_ Boring _(as well as start the epilogue –I didn't go over five parts!) and saving them to the flashdrive and coming home from class I was ready to read them over once more, make the final edits, and upload these two stories while turning in my class work because the internet was down at the university…_

 _Only to find that the documents were "corrupted" entirely, no amount of effort saved them, the corruption was only connected to them, and their writer broken down crying trying to save a copy of all other college and personal work off the flashdrive to their computer…_

It is safe to say that I will be getting a new flashdrive as soon as possible but at the moment: I don't have time to rewrite both these two stories and the two papers that are DUE TOMORROW on the 29th not including the list of assignments, papers, and reading that I have to do as well from when I fell behind from being sick that are due several times a week over the next month.

I will however try to find time to write the new part four and drabble as soon as I can and shoot for updating on the 7th of April –but I cannot make a promise right now for either story. If I can finish them and do it on the 7th then great! If I can't I will try to upload both as soon as possible and for my Perfect Crime Collection –if it comes to it I will upload not only the "The Perfect Word" but maybe two other prompts on 4/28 if it get pushed that far back.

For my readers of Boring I will definitely try to upload on the 7th and maybe end the story on the 14th? Again, I make no promises –this just ruined a perfectly good day for me and I am praying that you the readers are doing much better than me.

Sincerely,

bookgirl111

PS: I **WILL** be taking this down and replacing it with the actually chapters meant to go there and I am so sorry that this happened.


End file.
